


Jokul's Thirst

by blacksheepwoman



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheepwoman/pseuds/blacksheepwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jokul is bored - he wants to have fun, but how to go about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokul's Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> These two characters are sole property of Pooka-Curse. I have no claim over them in any way, just using them to write a short fanfic. 
> 
> This is not necessary how the characters actually act - I'm not the owner so I wouldn't know their entire thought structure.

Jokul threw his arms over his head, flapping them around, and kicking his legs about like a child having a tantrum. _He was so bored_ _._ He looked over at Hyde, the lazy over-sized and over plumped fur ball that was currently napping – he thinks. Jokul wasn’t sure if Hyde was ignoring him, the throw rug.

 

Jokul threw his head against the cave wall and let out a _long sigh_.

 

Hyde’s ears eventually twitched and he snarled.

 

Normally, Jokul would have relished in the satisfaction of annoying his mate, but he was beyond the simple mood of pranking and tricks. He wanted to hunt and torment.

 

Maybe a yeti?

 

With their enormous bodies, they had large intestines, which Jokul would have fun playing with, and of course eventually give to Hyde to eat – and their vocal cords, even though only capable of speaking of gibberish to his ears, created such acoustically, exquisite screams.

 

But they had such course hair and dense hides that it would take _forever_ to carve them open.

 

Then perhaps an elf?

 

They were hardly a challenge – they just scrambled around in fear, not even trying to put up a fight – as though they were intelligent to do so – and when caught, just pathetically weep. Yet Jokul enjoyed twisting their necks until screwing it off – like popping a glass soda. And the way their blood spurted was just like how the carbonated bubbles fizzled out of the neck.

 

Well – now he can’t decide. _Ooohhh_ , possibly he can get away with both!

 

Jokul sneered and cackled quietly while looking over to Hyde. The lint ball was still napping – ah, well – Jokul was more than capable to inflict destruction by himself. He softly floated upwards from the cave floor and towards the entrance. _Ah_ , he could just feel the warmth of the blood up to his elbows and splattered on his chin.

Jokul was hastily grabbed onto and pulled back into a soft, downy pelt. He looked up to watch as Hyde situated him in his arms and gently growled, “ **Sleep now. Hunt later**.”

 

Jokul whined while Hyde slightly nipped his ear lobe. Ah, well – it would be that much more amusing to chase down whatever prey they came across if it was the both of them together. Switching between them the chaser and the ambusher.

 

And Hyde can help him slice open the yeti’s hide and feast while Jokul fiddled with the intestines and drape them on like a fleshy scarf. And he’ll catch an elf or two and enjoy sipping and guzzling his bloody soda to quench his gory thirst.

 

Yes - he could wait.  


End file.
